Humans For a Week
by NaraTemari011
Summary: What if Wall-E and Eve were turned into humans for a week? What crazy stuff they'll get into in 7 days? Wall-E & Eve. Spoilers. MAY BE CONTINUED! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR MORE INFO! :D
1. Eve's Dream

_A/N: Since I saw the movie, I've been thinking: "What if Wall-E and Eve were humans?". Well, here's what my imagination got from that idea. Enjoy!_

Wall-E: Humans for a Week

Chapter 1: Eve's Dream

It has been 1 year since the story on the movie. The humans started to do those so-called 'exercises' to decrease their fat. Eve is now living with Wall-E on his truck and robots were helping a lot on Earth's restoration. It was a Friday, cold winter day, 8:00am, and Wall-E just got up. He tried to open the truck's door, because he needed charge. But that little reason didn't let him see so much, so he couldn't find the switch. He wasn't even close to the door. Suddenly he felt a hand taking his. "E...vah" he tried to say. But the 'vah' part was more like a groan. Eve laughed at this. She walked Wall-E to the door, and pulled the switch. The door opened and Wall-E went outside and got the charge he needed. He looked back to see Eve, inside the truck, besides the switch, with his lunchbox.

"Evah!" he said happily. Eve went to where he was, took his right hand and pressed her head to his, making a little spark between them. "Work" Eve said, handing him the lunchbox. Wall-E nodded and took the lunchbox. Wall-E 'walked' away, ready to do what he was built for. Even though Earth was restoring, there was still a lot of trash. Eve saw his...as the humans formerly said, 'boyfriend' leave and sighed. She went to the truck again to close the door. She had to work, too. Her work was to help humans on planting trees and flowers and stuff. After all, she was built for something similar than that, so she knew what she was doing. There were already a lot of houses and some stores, but there was a lot of work left.

The Axiom was closed on its station, in case the humans and robots needed to go back to space someday. The only room open was the lab. There were three scientists working in there everyday, and John was one of them. He was working on a secret project with his friends from work.

Eve's personality had changed. Before meeting Wall-E she was just a feeling-less robot that was just programmed to do what she was built for. Now, she was a sentimental robot who, of course, does her job, but now there's more to life for her than just doing her job. As she flied to the captain's 'house', she had her mind on a dream of hers. A dream that would never come true. Well, at least that's what she thought. Her dream was to be human. She just wanted to know what it felt like to smell, to look at stuff without numbers and zoom on her eyes, to discover the 'flavors' of the 'food' that the humans 'ate'.

She stopped for a moment. She looked at the mothers playing with their babies on the park. That was another dream of hers. To be a mother. To know what it's like to have a child cry all day and night long. She flied a little longer until she found Captain McCrea's 'house'. She went there everyday because he was the one to give her seeds to plant. She knocked his door.

"Oh, hello Eve. You're a little early" he said. Eve nodded.

"Well, here are the seeds" he said, and gave her the seeds. She put them on a container and stored them on her compartment. "By the way" the captain said, "I heard John was on to something, and that something might interest you" he said.

Eve beeped and gave the captain a questioning look. "I suggest you go and talk to him later. He's usually free after 7:00pm. Have a nice day!" Captain McCrea said and Eve nodded as a response, and then went to do her job.

She finished her job at 6:30, and then went to her home. Wall-E wasn't back yet. That was really odd, since he usually was back home at 6:00 and watched 'Hello Dolly' until she got home.

She went to the Axiom's lab to look for John. John was in the hallway, expecting her. "Hello, Eve. I have an offer for you" he said. Eve gave him a questioning look. "Me and my work buddies are working on a new project and need someone to test it on. It's a program that turns robots into humans for a limited time" he said. Eve beeped loudly. "Are you and Wall-E up to it?" he said. Eve put her hand behind her head. She didn't want to make a decision without Wall-E knowing it.

"Tell you what: You talk to Wall-E and tell me tomorrow. Okay?" John said. Eve nodded and exited. She went back home.

"EVAH!!" Wall-E said when she opened the door. He was worried because when he got home, she wasn't there. He ran to her. "Wall-E" she said. She wanted to tell him right away, but didn't know how to. She went to the Ipod and put on 'Hello Dolly'.

"Wall-E, Eve" she said and pointed to Dolly and Hoarce. "J-J-ohn, t-turn humans" she said.

"Huh? Wall-E and Eve humans?" he repeated. Eve nodded. "Want?" Eve asked. Wall-E nodded, turned into his box and placed himself where he sleeps, and went to sleep. "Huh?" Eve said, confused, but did the same and went to sleep.

_A/N: Well, there goes the first chapter. Review please!!_


	2. Robots Have Feelings

A/N: Thank you for those wonderful reviews!!

Wall-E: Humans for a Week  
Chapter 2: Robots Have Feelings

The next day, Wall-E woke up ashamed of his behaviour towards Eve last night. He got a little charge from the hole on the truck's roof, and then went out to fully charge himself. He turned around, but Eve wasn't there. He entered the truck, looking for her. He grabbed his lunchbox and sadly went to work. He knew it was his fault.

Eve was thinking about that too. She was working too, but she would clearly get out of her job really early, because she had a verry little amount of seeds, and she had already planted half of them. She was very sad. She loved Wall-E, and she had never seen him like that. He was always cheerful, funny, cute, caring...If Eve could cry, she would be crying right now.

Eve planted the last seed and was now flying home. But she was so sad. All she could think about was Wall-E. She knew that it wasn't a big deal, but for her, it was. "No" she said. and flied to another direction.

Wall-E was taking a trash cube to it's place. He placed it between two other trash cubes and sighed.He was thinking about Eve. He could feel her presence right now. He could feel her hand grabbing his right now. Wall-E turned around. "Hi" a voice said. "EVAH!" Wall-E said and hugged her. Eve smiled with her eyes and hugged him back, then she pressed her eyes into his. "Wall-E sorry" he said. Eve smiled. "OK" she replied. "John later?" Eve asked him, since she didn't trust Wall-E's first response. Wall-E nodded and decided to leave work early to spend the rest of the afternoon with Eve.

At 8:00pm, they went to meet John. "Eve! So, you talked Wall-E into it, huh?"Josh said. Eve beeped. "Ok, we'll just get on to it!" John said, leading them into a room, then showing them a machine.

"You just get in it, I press some buttons, and you're out!" John said. "It's that easy!"

Eve looked at Wall-E. he was a little scared. Eve took his hand and smiled at him. She really wanted to do this. They entered the machine and the doors closed. Wall-E was now really scared and took Eve's hand again, Eve laughed at this. John pressed some buttons. The machine started to do some loud beeping and the screen game the message: Loading.

John waited for about a minute, until the machine loaded, and the it opened it's doors.A lot of smoke came out, but the job was done...

A/N: I tell you, it's hard writing a story with almost no dialoge. And I'm sooo sorry this chapter is so short. Review please!


	3. Eve’s Nightmare

_A/N: I am soooooooooooo very sorry that it took me so long to update this story. But, since I got a new laptop (My other one, who had only a month with me, had a little something, and turned itself off without excuse. I had to change it for a new one), I don't have Microsoft Word installed, and I still don't. I figured out another way to write this._

_Still, I should probably go to my friend's house so he can install the program. Anyway, here's the chappie!_

_Note: I gave an alternative name to the chapter (Eve's Nightmare), because the 1rst chapter is names 'Eve's Dream', so I wanted to put up the opposite of it._

_Note: This chapter contains spoilers for the movie._

Wall-E: Humans For a WeekChapter 3: New Citizens/Eve's Nightmare

John waited for the smoke to clear up and saw two fainted humans. Apparently, the shock from the machine caused this. The woman woke up. "Ugh…I feel like..." Eve sat down and looked at her body. She was a thin woman, with beautiful, long, brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red, strapless shirt and a jean skirt with black leggings and flip-flops. She started to stand up and, slowly, walked out of the machine. "I can talk!" she said. "I can smell" she said, sniffing.

"Yes, you can." John said. "Wow. I love this already!" Eve said. She sat down at one of the two chairs that were in front of the machine. "This is so…so…strange. I like it!"

The man woke up and stood up. He had black hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a black shirt with three different-colored stripes: red, yellow and blue, jeans and sneakers.

Wall-E groaned as he got out from the machine. Then looked up to see his 'girlfriend'. "Eve?" he said. He was surprised at her, and at the fact that he just said her name right. "Is that you?" he asked. Eve giggled, but she liked Evah better. "Yes, It's me. but call me Evah" she said and smiled.

John looked at the machine's screen. "You will be humans for a week. At this time exactly in 7 days you will turn back into robots. It's exactly 8:09".

"Wow, a week. That's more than I expected" Eve said.

"You will have to go to Captain McCrea's house so he can get you a house for the week" John said.

"A house?" Wall-e asked.

"Of course. You can't stay at the truck as humans. And you will have to take the week off from work, too. But I think that's a little obvious" John said. He heard a knock on the door.

"John, are you there?" a voice said. "Yes" he responded. The door opened and Mary came in. "Who are your friends?" Mary asked.

"This, Mary, are Wall-E and Eve" he replied. Mary stared at them for a couple of seconds. "Oh my god! The machine worked!" she said. She was one of the scientist, as well.

"Why'd you came here?" John asked. Mary pointed to her watch. John knew what she meant. It was getting late. He told Wall-E and Eve to go to the captain's house, and ask him for a house. He would know what they were talking about. And so they did. The captain gave them, not a house, an apartment. It was a really nice apartment, with everything a human would want. He gave them a device, too. He said humans used it to change their clothes. It was like a virtual shopping mall.

The couple looked at a clock on the kitchen. 11:30pm. They should probably go 'check out' the 'bathroom', take a 'shower' and go to 'bed'.

12:02am. Eve was moving a lot on the 'bed'. So much that Wall-E fell off. "Whoa" he said, standing up from the floor, and rubbing his nose; he had hit it with the floor. He sat down on the bed and looked at Eve. She was sweating and saying: no. Wall-E lost his sleep. He didn't want to sleep if his loved one wasn't feeling well, so he just turned on the 'TV', grabbed the 'remote control' and started to change the channels until he reached a channel, and, guess what was on: Hello, Dolly.

Wall-E watched his favorite movie until something scared him. It was Eve, now screaming: no. Wall-E was worried. He was starting to think he should wake her up, but decided not to disturb her. He finally fell asleep at the end of 'It Only Takes a Moment', and 10 minutes later, the TV turned off, because it had the timer on.

_/Eve's nightmares/_

_Eve watched as Golfer opened up an escape pod and put something on it, then came out. She looked, Wall-E by her side. "Plant!" she said. She looked down to look at Wall-E, but he wasn't there. He was inside the escape pod, holding the plant. "Evah!" he said happily. "Wall-E!" Eve yelled, and tried to help him, but the escape pod left. Golfer checked on it, and then left._

_Eve went to an escape vent, got out to space, and followed the escape pod. As she got closer to it, the escape pod exploded. She stopped. Her 'heart' breaking. She was feeling something. Something she had never felt before. "No" she said, moving her head. "No"_

_Eve looked on the remaining of the escape pod, looking for friend. Wall-E could not die. No. He wasn't dead. He just wasn't. Her eyes showed too much sadness. "Wall-EEEEEEEE" she yelled. No response. _

_Eve had shown the Captain the plant. He had put on a device on her head to see Earth. She was now seeing the security camera film, and had her hands together. All she saw was Wall-E. Wall-E trying to wake her, Wall-E crying, Wall-E playing with his wheels and waiting for her to wake up, Wall-E protecting her. She was feeling something strange, and also hadn't felt anything like it before. Auto made her take the device off. Auto, after explaining something 'classified' to the captain, made Golfer come out and take the plant. The captain ordered Eve to arrest him and put the plant in the Holodetector, but Golfer threw the plant into the trash disposal._

_The plant started flying, as everyone stared at it amazed. Wall-E, then, came into view. He had the plant on his head. "Wall-E!" the captain and her said happily at the same time. "Evah!" he responded, happily. "Wall-E!" Eve yelled. "Wall-E, the plant!" yelled Captain McCrea. Eve tried to get the pant, but Golfer got her. Auto told Wall-E to give him the plant, trying to take it away from him, but he didn't. Instead, Wall-E stored it in his compartment. Auto, with electricity, destroyed Wall-E's chip and lowered his battery level. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Eve yelled. Wall-E fell into the trash disposal. "Wall…E" Eve said, trying to get away from Golfer, but Auto turned her off and threw her into the garbage disposal._

_After that, Wall-E and Eve got trapped in a giant trash cube, made by a Wall-A, who didn't know they were there, and wasted on space. Eve yelled his name when she finally freed herself. But she couldn't find him. After seeing her security video, she needed to find him. She just needed to be with him._

_/End of nightmare/_

Eve woke up and automatically sat down on the bed, breathing heavily. She looked around to find herself on their apartment's bedroom. She looked at the man that slept beside her and sighed, then looked at the 'alarm clock' that was in the 'nightstand' next to the bed. 4:24am. She tried to sleep again, and after a half hour of trying, she fell asleep.

_A/N: I want to thank you, really, for reading! And sorry for making Eve's nightmare so long…_


	4. Day One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wall-E, any of their characters, or Le Petit Fromagge (that's from "The Replacements")**_

_A/N: I love you readers! You are all awesome!! Someone (Castoro Chiaro) told me that I 'sorta __skimmed over their first showers and going to bed'. It's true, I did, but I just didn't want to go that far. Also, since now on, I will put what time is it when they're doing something or IDK…Anyway, here's the chappie!!_

Wall-E: Humans For A Week

Chapter 4: Human Education/Day 1

Eve was the first one to wake up. 6:30am. She didn't and couldn't sleep anymore. So she decided to turn on the computer that was on the 'bedroom' and look on the 'AI' for human information. You know, hygiene and all that stuff. She spent two and a half hours reading about that, but she learned a lot.

Wall-E woke up and looked at the alarm clock in the nightstand. 8:30am. He groaned as he got out from bed. "Good day, my love" Eve said, standing in front of him, and he smiled. "Hi" he replied. Eve held his hand, wondering how she would kiss him now. She just smiled, and then handed him a book. A really big book. "What's this?" he asked. "Just read it" she replied. Wall-E sat down at the bed and read it.

Same as Eve, he spent two and a half hours reading the book. The book talked about hygiene, human's lives, etc. Eve was watching 'EFV' on the TV and was almost out of air for laughing so hard. "FINALLY FINISHED!!" Wall-E yelled as he got up from bed. Eve laughed again, but this time at Wall-E's reaction.

"So, Eve, are we going to stay all week in this apartment?" Wall-E asked. "Of course not. We can go to a lot of places and stuff." she said. Wall-E felt his stomach move. "Uh-oh. I think I got to 'eat' 'fi-uood'." Wall-E said. Eve giggled, and corrected his word. "No worries. Just get ready, because I have a place in mind" she said.

They got ready and went out of the apartment. 10:00am. They walked all around town, holding hands, and talking the so much stuff they couldn't talk about before. People would look at them wondering who they were, but they didn't mind. Finally, they made it. It was one of the many restaurants and stores on Earth. They entered.

"Welcome to Le Petit Fromagge, Monsieur and Mademoiselle. Table for two?" the man asked. "Yes" Eve said. The man led them to their table, and gave them their menus. Wall-E was reading the menu confused, until John and Mary arrived. "Hello" Mary said, sitting on the other chairs with John, in front of Wall-E and Eve. Wall-E was now more confused. "I invited them" Eve said to Wall-E. "Oh" Eve and Mary started talking a lot and John and Wall-E just listened. Suddendly, Wall-E remembered something he read on the book. 'Anniversarry!' he tought. He remembered that the they day the Axiom landed, witch was also the day Wall-E and Eve became 'girlfriend and boyfriend'. It will be 3 years four days from now, so it would also be their anniversary.

After that, they just kept walking around town and talking. 5:00pm. They were really tired, so they stopped at the park and sat and a bench, and then returned to their apartment. The usual from here…but Eve was having a nightmare…again

_/Eve's nightmare/_

_All of Auto's madness was going to end soon. Eve flied with Wall-E on her hands. He had pressed the 'Play' button on him and 'Put on Your Sunday Clothes' was the signal for all the rejected robots that they needed help. They were a second away into putting the plant into the Holodetector, but Auto had moved the Axiom. All the humans fell from the chairs, and into a side of the ship. The plant fell from Wall-E's hands._

_Eve put Wall-E on the floor, and looked for the plant. The Holodetector started to close, but Wall-E kept it open. "No" Auto said, and pressed the Holodetector button again. The Holodetector kept going down, but Wall-E didn't let it close. Two transportation bases for the chairs fell, and Eve held them, otherwise it would have hurt the humans._

_Auto pressed the button again, this time so hard that the button broke. "NO!!" The captain yelled. One of Wall-E's wheels fell trough the Holodetector and the Holodetector 'squashed' hum. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Eve yelled._

_/End of Nightmare/_

Eve woke up. It was the second night she woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. She was starting to get annoyed.

_A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the previous one, and cuts a lot of scenes, but I had to do it, if not, this update wouldn't be here…_

_Dictionary:_

_AI Advanced Internet_

_EFV Earth's Funniest Home Videos_


	5. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_I just realized something: I completely skipped over their first foods too! Man, I'm so stupid!_

_Reviewers, I'm aware that I'm not supposed to interrupt stories to make Author Notes, but I need ideas. I'm considering getting a co-writer, but I don't know…_

_If you got any ideas about stuff you want it to happen on the story, review this A/N because I'm really out of ideas. And I HAVE to finish this story before August 5, because my classes start on August 5 (I'm not from US), and if I don't finish it before August 5, it may take a looooot of time for an update... And there are still 6-7 chapters left! OMG I have got to get ideas…_

_Sincerely, colette11_


	6. Day Two

_A/N__: I has posted this chapter but I had to delete it. Thanks, Alex, for correcting me. So, Here it is. I know these bands won't exist in the future but hey! And thanks for sending me your ideas...Now I got all the chapters planned!_

Wall-E: Humans for A Week

Chapter 5: The Concerts / Day 2

Wall-E woke up. 10:56Last night, he had fallen asleep listening to a new music. Actually, he had heard the music before, and knew the lyrics, but now it was more fun. And since today it was his time to choose…

Eve woke up. 11:23. She saw the wizard with a red light flashing, so she pressed the button. A video message appeared.

Wall-E appeared on the screen. _"Hello? Is this thing on? I think it is" he said, clearing his throat and getting in front of the screen. "Eve, I know what we're gonna do today. Remember those bands that we like? Simple Plan, Guns N Roses and DragonForce? Well, there doing a………'coooinnn-serit'…'con-cert'. And I'm out to get the tickets. Love ya!" he said and the screen disappeared._

"Yay! DF, GNR and SP!! I love them!!" Eve said clapping and getting up from bed. She took a shower, got dressed and when Wall-E came in, she was ready. "Ready to go?" she said. Wall-E was staring at Eve mouth wide open. (I know he wouldn't do this but…). Eve was wearing a mini-jean-skirt and a strapless shirt that said 'I rock your world'.

"The concert's not for another 2 hours…" Wall-E said. Eve was a little embarrassed. "Oh" she replied. But since Wall-E needed to go take a shower, she just watched TV.

When there was an hour left for the concert, they started walking. They liked walking.

-At the concert-

Everyone was screaming like crazy. Simple Plan came out and everyone screamed louder. Then, Simple Plan started to play. They played 'Crazy', 'How Could This Happen To Me', 'Thank You', 'Promise' and 'Shut Up'.

Then they said goodbye and Dragonforce came out. They played 'Operation Ground and Pound', 'Valley of the Damned' and 'Trough the Fire and Flames'.

Then, Guns N Roses came out and played 'Sweet Child O' Mine' and 'Welcome to the Jungle'.

5:45. The concert ended and the happy couple returned to their apartment. They found a game called 'Chess' in the 'closet' and so they read the instructions and started playing.

Then, they went to sleep.

_**A/N: Reaaaaaaaly sorry about the ultra-short chapter. It didn't turn out how I tought, and I didn't got anymore stuff to write on it. So, I'll try to make up for this chapter in the next one. I think it'll be longer. And with a few surprises!**_


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: I am sorry to say that this fic will not be updated. It's going to be deleted soon, so I apologize to everyone that still had a little hope in their hearts for an update.**

**Reasons why I'm not going to update:**

**I've lost all the interest I, in the past, had for Wall-E.**

**I am now in the Naruto section, having 7 story ideas for 7 Naruto fics, and no time for Wall-E.**

**Because I don't want to write it anymore. "It's such a drag!" (Shikamaru's quote!) (Shikamaru is a Naruto character LOL.)**

**So, I apologize again…**

**-NaraTemari011 (previously known as 'colette11')**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE! AGAIN

Hey guys! ...Well, I just wanted to let you know some things you may like. For example:

1) I am VERY sorry for saying that I wouldn't continue this story.

2) Can you ever forgive me for it? :)

3) If you can't forgive me, will continuing this story will make you forgive me?

4) Yeah, I just realized how much I want to continue this story, and how many things I wanted to write before but couldn't because of the lack of experience in writing. So, if you readers still wanted this story to continue, and if you can ever forgive me for not updating in SO DAMN LONG, will you review to this author's note and let me know? If I get the amount of feedback necessary to give me some hope, I PROMISE that I will finish this story, even if it takes a while.

5) If I continue it, do you want me to start from the beginning (as in, re-writing the chapters I had) or keep on going with where I was? :)

Sincerely, NaraTemari011

(Previously known as colette11)


End file.
